Tail Lickin' Good
by ThanksAntsThants
Summary: An awkward misunderstanding some cotton candy brings Pinkie and Rainbow Dash closer than ever. I am ashamed at myself for having written this. Gets cloppy.


Tail Lickin' Good – The Clopfic – by ThanksAntsThants

Based on this picture: .me/d4y7e9k (The story is probably more funny if you look at the picture afterwards, also, I apologise to bored0stiff if this offends him, but I'm doing this because I loved your art, honest! (That said, I'm still going to send him a link to this :3))

Please don't take this too seriously.

Rainbow Dash was walking, not flying, into Ponyville, through the outlying fields that encompassed the town. Rainbow Dash walking meant one of two things, and as both of her wings were still fully functional and uninjured, it was clear she was hungry. The ground was all well and good, it was where all her best friends lived, but it had nothing on the freedom and exhilaration that could be achieved in the skies. However, even Rainbow Dash had to admit that the ground was where all the best food was, and that was the rainbow pony's primary objective.

That's when she saw it. Just lying there, apparently discarded. And it looked delicious. Rainbows's eyes were trained on a large mound of cotton candy. She approached it slowly, ensuing that nopony would see her eating food of the floor. It wasn't like she did it all the time, and these were extenuating circumstances anyway! The real victim is this poor cotton candy, left to fend for itself in the cold, hard wilderness, with nopony there to eat it. She was doing the world a favour by giving this treat the ending it deserved.

By now, the pegasus' nose was mere inches away from its prize. She inhaled sharply. It smelt amazing. Like no cotton candy she'd ever smelt before. Rainbow's mouth was watering demonstrably, if this tasted even half as good as it smelt, she was in for a treat. Slowly, closing her eyes, wanting to savour the moment Rainbow placed a little of the candy in her mouth. It tasted odd. Not sweet, like she had expected, but not entirely unpleasant either. Rainbow pondered whether this was due to how long it had been out here in the fields, when her chain of thought was cruelly interrupted.

"Dashie… what are you doing?"

Rainbow's eyes shot open as she realised that her best friend had just caught her eating food of the floor. This was going to take months to live down. As the world began to refocus RD noticed that her face was in very close proximity to a bright pink backside. Slowly, but surely, the cotton candy started to taste a lot less like cotton candy and a lot more like hair. More specifically, like a tail.

_Ah shit…_

The cyan mare's pupils shrunk to the size of pins and her face flushed bright red. She spat out Pinkie's tail, with now looked considerably less like cotton candy, and considerably more like her best friends tail, covered with her saliva.

"Pinkie… I… Oh, this is embarrassing… I honestly thought it was cotton candy, I had no idea that was your tail! I'm so sorry! I swear it was an accident!" Rainbow stammered, she was never caught for words like this, even in a cringeworthy situation such as this. She prided herself in keeping her cool under pressure, but this was something else. Pinkie stared into the pegasus' eyes with an unchanging expression. She looked furious.

_Well, fantastic work there Rainbow, you've just lost your best friend… _

"I didn't say stop." Pinkie's blue eyes pierced through Rainbow, who turned an even brighter shade of red. She couldn't possibly mean what she said.

"Wha… Bu…" Dash could do nothing but stammer and yammer. She had had a crush on Pinkie for years, but she'd never mentioned it. She had no idea what was going on, her mind wrestled between thoughts of "Oh Celestia, this is awesome!" to thoughts of "Oh Celestia, this is terrifying!"

Slowly, though, the pink pony's serious veneer started to crack, the corners of her mouth quivered and ultimately Pinkie Pie burst in laughter and giggles. After several moments Pinkie's laughing fit ceased and she got back onto her hooves.

"Oh Dashie, your face was priceless! You were trying to eat my tail! That's hilarious!" Rainbow Dash breathed a sigh of relief, but part of her was desperately disappointed. She tried to keep a clean face, free of any inkling that she was more than a little bit turned on by the idea of Pinkie with a tail fetish. That's when she noticed that her wings were completely outreached, standing to attention. She wasn't the only one who had noticed. "You eating my tail… Oh my…" Pinkie's speech was still being interrupted by her adorable giggles. "That'd be like me trying to eat your wings!"

With that Pinkie pounced onto Rainbow's back, pushing her chest onto the ground and knocking the wind out of her. By the time the Pegasus had regained her breath to speak, her Earth Pony friend was already sitting on her back beaming, preventing Dash from standing.

"Pinkie! What're you doing! Get o-" Rainbow's speech was cut off as Pinkie put her mouth around the base of one of Dash's feathers. Rainbow gasped. She looked around, as best as she could, at Pinkie, whose eyes were closed in the kind of big, happy semi-circles that meant she was delightedly, wonderfully happy about something. The party pony ran her tongue up and down Rainbows feathers, occasionally stopping to make faux-eating noises and giggle at her own joke.

Meanwhile, the brunt of Pinkie's joke was lying there. Eyes tightly shut and teeth gritted. Pinkie had no idea how amazing she was making Dash feel. Rainbow was too embarrassed to say anything, the more that Pinkie moved her tongue the hotter she felt, and the more difficult it would be to say anything it became. Rainbow was sweating heavily now, every movement of Pinkie's tongue was driving her crazy, she moved and squirmed under Pinkie's touch, trying to break free. The Earth Pony in question, on the other hoof, was happily going about her business, quite taken up in her mime, but still oblivious to the pleasure she was going the mare below her.

Rainbow couldn't handle it for much longer. It felt amazing. Nopony had ever touched her wings before. She was so sensitive. She could feel everything. A droplet of Pinkie's saliva rolled down the length of one of her feathers. She could feel it as it tricked down. Pinkie's tongue was becoming too much. Wave after wave of pleasure was wracking her entire body. She couldn't think straight. She opened her mouth to speak, but only managed to loll her tongue out and gasp. "Pinkie…" she spoke breathlessly. "You need to stop or I'll-" Suddenly Rainbows body spasmed as she came, she wirthed around wildly, as Pinkie finally realised that she was being spoken to.

Pinkie hopped of her friend, her eyes wide with panic. She didn't know a lot about pegasi, had she hurt her friend?

"Dashie! Are you alright! I'm sorry if I hurt you!" Rainbow Dash didn't respond, she simply lay there panting heavily. Pinkie noticed a smell in the air. Her eyes were then drawn to a rather large damp patch around Rainbow's hind quarters. "Oooooh. Sorry." Rainbow Dash curled up on the ground. That was possibly the most humiliating thing that had ever happened in her life. She might as well go and live on the moon now, because everyone in Equestria would be laughing at her once they found about this. That's when she felt Pinkie sidle up to her. She felt the mare's warm breath against her face. This smell was sweet. That smell. The cause of all these problems. "Hey, Dashie, don't be sad. I know you never would've wanted that kind of fun and games with a pony like me but-"

"Wait, what?" Rainbow's eyes shot open. Surely not? Another prank? Now, of all times?

"Well, I guess you can call me a silly-billy, but I've always sort of had a crush on you Dashie…" Pinkie spoke with a softness that was rarely evident in her voice. She looked so fragile lying next to Rainbow. The cyan mare was speechless. Pinkie was opening up a side to her that nopony had ever seen before. Suddenly, Rainbow Dash was overcome with a sudden bravado, before her mind had chance to argue, her head shot forwards, kissing Pinkie. Pinkie lay motionless for a few seconds, overwhelmed by what had just happened, before reciprocating.

The two ponies' tongues intertwined as the clumsily kissed each other. This was better than Rainbow Dash had ever imagined. She was oblivious to her surroundings. So lost in the moment was she, that she barely even noticed when Pinkie suddenly broke the kiss. "So you DO want that kind of fun!" she said, beaming down at her friend. Rainbow nodded weakly, she could do nothing else. This was by far the weirdest and potentially most awesome day of her life. "Well let's get on with then!" Pinkie chirped. She bounded into the air and landed behind Rainbow Dash. Before the Pegasus could make sense of what was happening she dived into Rainbow's sex.

"Pink- OH CELESTIA!" Rainbow Dash was still sensitive from her earlier experience. The sudden intrusion was both painful and wonderful. Pinkie lapped happily at Rainbow's folds, savouring the taste, much as her friend had done earlier. Rainbow was quickly rendered silly, her tongue once again lolled out as she was taken to another world. All she could feel was pleasure across every inch of her body.

Pinkie looked up at her friend, noticing that her eyes were glazed and she wore a dumb smile on her face. She began to work Rainbow's clit with her hoof, whilst her tongue explored deeper into the mare. The twitches and occasional moans that she gave the only indication that she doing it right. Rainbow snapped back to real world. She was close. She placed her hooves on the back of Pinkie's head trying to guide her. She didn't care about being polite, she just needed release. This was so much better than several minutes earlier. She was free. It was like flying, but so much better. She could now embrace the waves of pleasure that overcame her, rather than fight them.

Pinkie had no warning as her face was pushed hard into Rainbows folds. Suddenly her face was washed with Rainbow's fluid. Pinkie tried her best to taste and savour as much of Rainbow's love as she could, but there was simply too much. She felt it trickle down her chin, across her chest and too her pussy, which she had being absent-mindedly working with her hoof. "Oh gosh, Pinkie, I'm sorry" rainbow apologised as she realised a gasping Pinkie's head. Pinkie just grinned, before butting on her most adorable face, which she only used when she wanted something.

"Please Dashie…" Purposefully, using her pet-name for the Pegasus. "Will you do me now?"

Rainbow Dash was still soaking in the afterglow of what had, frankly being the most amazing moment of her life. Any uncertainty or embarrassment was now a distant memory. Rainbow dash was back, baby!

"The pleasure will be all yours" She said with a wicked smile, before rolling Pinkie onto her back. She hovered her face above Pinkie's sex. The smell was overpowering, RD wanted nothing more than dive right in like Pinkie had with her, but she had plans. Pinkie was clearly soaking wet, but Rainbow wanted this to last. She kissed the inside of Pinkie's thighs, moving her kisses a close as she could to her clitoris, without actually touching it.

"Oooh, Dashie" Pinkie cooed, her eyes closed as she enjoyed the service. Rainbow decided to make her move. She slowly being to lick the outside of Pinkie's sex. Pinkie was already moaning a writhing under her touch. She moved upwards towards Pinkie's clitoris and took in lightly in her teeth. Pinkie gasped, and her eyes opened, before reclosing as rainbow flicked her tongue across it. Rainbow then took Pinkie's clit between her lips and sucked gently across it, yielding a cute squeak from her partner.

Finally, Rainbow thrust her tongue into Pinkie. Moving around wildly, trying to explore the mare, to taste as much of her as she could. "Oooooh, Dashie I love you, Dashie!" Pinkie moaned and began to move her hips, guiding Rainbow's tongue around inside her.

"I love you too Pinkie" The cyan mare spoke into Pinkie, the vibrations of her voice sending her crazy, even closer to the edge. Rainbow responded by moving quicker, her tongue moving around inside Pinkie like a mare possessed. She took a hoof and began tracing circles around Pinkie's clit, who yelped at the touch, but continued to moan, writhing in pleasure .

Pinkie let out a long whine as she came. Rainbow waiting, mouth-opened, to collect as much of the liquid as she could. It was a taste that she never wanted to forget. Her first taste of the mare she loved.

Rainbow moved up and cuddled up to Pinkie, who nuzzled her appreciatively. They both lay for what felt like seconds, but may have been minutes, or even hours, enjoying the post-coital bliss.

"You know, Dashie, I meant what I said back then. I really do love you, but if you don't love me back then that's OK bec-"

Rainbow Dash silenced Pinkie with another kiss. A short beautiful kiss, tanged with the taste of each other's love.

"I love you too, Pinks"

I created this account so I could keep my anonymity. I've never done clop before, and probably won't ever do it again, but I had a crazy idea and I had to follow it through. I also didn't inform any of my pre-readers because I didn't want to traumatise them. I hope it wasn't too terrible. I hope you didn't take it too seriously. That is all.


End file.
